


New Year's Kiss

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome 126 team, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Worried TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: T.K. is getting that New Year's kiss no matter what.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes so it's like super crappy but anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

“Isn’t this illegal?” T.K. asked as Paul swerved through the traffic, honking the horn and blaring the sirens of their firetruck.

“Probably is,” Paul replied. “But right now, we gotta get you to your man, get you your midnight kiss. So the law be damned.”

“You realize that T.K’s prince charming is in fact a police officer himself, right?” Marjan reminded him.

“I am sure he can let this one slide,” Judd chimed in.

You see, T.K. probably had the best set of friends anyone could ask for in this world. With only 10 minutes to midnight, T.K. wasn’t sure he could make it to the other side of town to kiss his boyfriend on New Year’s. As their first New Year’s together, T.K. wanted this to be special. But T.K. got stuck on one side of the town, putting out an apartment fire while Carlos was on the other end breaking up a New Year’s eve party. Both had given up hope on their first New Year’s kiss until Paul, being the savior he is, suggested that they take the firetruck to where Carlos was. So that’s how they got here. Darting through the streets of Austin, trying to get to Carlos before the clock strikes midnight. At this moment, T.K. felt a bit like reverse Cinderella.

“We’re almost there!” Paul announced, “Shit!” The truck came to a sudden halt, almost throwing T.K. right against the dashboard.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Looks like there’s an accident. Shit, now what?” Paul wondered out loud.

T.K. was losing hope again. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. He was close. Wait... so close. “How far are we from his location?”

“About 1 minute out, why?”

T.K. didn’t answer. Instead, he unbuckled himself from the firetruck and got out, moving between the cars to get on the sidewalk. Once there, he ran towards the direction where Carlos was. There was no way in hell he was missing his New Year’s kiss.

Almost out of breath, T.K. reached the house. He stopped and slumped over, trying to catch his breath. He checked his watch to find that he only had one minute left. The place was crawling with police who were loading up loud, drunk teenagers into the back of their cars. T.K. couldn’t see Carlos anywhere and he checked his watch to find that he only had 1 minute to go.

“Shit!” He said out loud as he searched for his boyfriend. “30 seconds!” he said out loud when he checked his watch again and still no sign of---

“T.K?” T.K. heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Carlos standing there with a confused look on his face. A smile spread across T.K’s own face and he rushed over to his boyfriend and threw his arms around him as he listened to his friends counting down behind them.

“7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-”

“-1” T.K. said along with them.

The booming sounds of fireworks rose through the air as T.K. captured his boyfriend’s lips between his and kissed him. He pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss and could hear wolf whistles from the 126 team and encouragements of “Get it, Carlos!” coming from Carlos’ colleagues.

When they parted, Carlos looked satisfied but equally confused. “How did you---“

“Don’t ask,” T.K. replied and kissed him again.

Well, he said there was no way in hell he was missing his first New Year’s kiss.


End file.
